That Was Love
by CryingRedTears
Summary: Just a look into a relationship between Draco and Hermione. Draco always gets what he wants. Even a girl as smart as Hermione can fall for the Slytherin's tricks.


Wanting

"No," She whispered softly, unheard. "No," She repeated anxiously and uncertain. Gazing her eyes downward, she mumbled over the simple word, playing with it against her tongue, against her lips. Hesitantly, she spoke a little louder, the word just loud enough this time. Still, the hands tugged roughly at her, moving just as they had been. Once more, softly. Still, the sounds of hard breath filled her ears. Once more, nervously. Still the ache of nails scratched against her skin. Once more, frantically. Stills those eyes stared intensely at her, burning with unshakeable promise. Once more, hopelessly.

A chuckle slipped from his lips as weak arms pushed against him. A game. Meant for two; played by one. His hands wander over her sides, following the curve of her waist, settling over her hips. Pride filled him at the whimper he caused. He heard no sounds of reject; heard nothing but a beg for more. Cries willed him on, her sounds demanding more. More, more, more. And he heard nothing else, but the ring of his own pleasure, the need of his own satisfaction. He held no wanting to stop at her words, no need to cease at the sight of her watering eyes, and certainly no must to end at the hum of her sweet sounds. Turning her head, she wanted to pull away, fighting with no gain. Painfully he pressed his pale, firm body against her smaller one. His hands clawed at her back side, his gentle touch turning forceful and demanding. He buried his teeth into her soft neck, pressing harder with her moan of pain. His body burned in pleasure with every touch, with every pained sound, with every pleading sob. Ignoring the repetition of her single word, he continues to attack her unwilling body. Unwilling? Of course she wanted this. Simply because he wanted it. He couldn't see how she wouldn't want it; not when it felt so good, so satisfying. She would want whatever he wanted. He knew this and found no faults in using it against her. It was all about what he wanted.

Pausing for a moment, he caught his breath, gasping heavily, desperate to have her. Playing false gentleness, he let some space between them. He held enough sense to know how to play her, how to trick her. Tenderly, he pulled his hands back, letting them slid to the front of her waist. Here they remained his eyes asking an already decided question. No matter the answer, he knew his choice.

Tensing, she attempt to back away at his silent suggestion. However her back was already met by a wall, caught between it and his body. She lifted her hands to move his own. They traced over her lower stomach, teasing the top of her jeans. No. Once more the word spilled from her lips. She didn't want to. She didn't want to let him. It was becoming too much. All the touching, she didn't want to. Must she? She wished she didn't have to. She shouldn't have to, and with this thought she shook her head violently, urgently. Surprise filled his beautiful gray eyes. False as his tenderness, and just as unknown to her. Instantly his hands jumped back, he stepped away. Slight worry filled his eyes, as he mumbled, "Have I gone too far?" No. No once more. He hadn't. Such worry in those sweet lovely eyes, such caution in those usually smooth movements. No, no. Such concern, such falseness that she believed. I'm so sorry. Such convincing sorrow she believed him. Such love that he claimed, and promised, that she believed. All of it fake, unknown to her. She would do anything to make him forget those feelings. He had done nothing wrong. She must have to have caused such uncertainly with in him. Please don't feel bad. That was not her intention. That was the last thing she wanted. She wanted that stunning smile to return to his face. She wanted his eyes to shine with love, wanted him to be close. Sorry. She was so sorry for stopping him. She was so sorry for not being able to go on, to give into his wants. Sorry that she had made him upset with himself. "Honestly you did nothing wrong. I'm being silly. It's nothing." And it wasn't anything. She was sure of that. Always, she had to be so dramatic. She loved him. She should be able to do whatever he wanted of her, because he would do it for her. Love means making him happy. And she was just so selfish, she couldn't do it. How terrible was she, only thinking of herself and what she wanted instead of thinking of the man she loved. Selfish. That's all she was. Terribly selfish. How could he want her if she was so selfish? He wouldn't. With time he wouldn't. Soon enough he would grow weary of her and her selfish ways. Why? Because she couldn't give him such simple things in return for his love. He would be finished with her, and that was the last thing she wanted. Always about her. It shouldn't be that way. What was wrong with her? She could do whatever he wanted. She would make herself be able to, no matter what.

With a short nod from her curly haired head, a wide smile of satisfaction spread across his beautiful face. Just as he had expected. Just as she had hoped against. But this was love right? Giving to the one you love? This was how it was for them wasn't it? She wouldn't be a terrible girlfriend to him, no matter what that would take. He would get whatever he wanted, because he knew how.

A dirty feeling washed her as he continued. Pride filled him once more, as he continued. Fear was all she knew in this moment, regret clear in her eyes. Yet he felt no regret claiming what he wanted form her, forcing her to do what she didn't want. But it was ok. It was fine, because that was love.

Finite

A/N: Draco/Hermione

I know it is short but I hope you guys like it! Review please! It takes a moment of your life, and makes mine happy!

Thanks for reading!

Crying Red Tears


End file.
